Malédiction
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Rien n'y fera, Shizu-chan; plus tu essaieras d'oublier, plus tu t'enfonceras dans ce même souvenir qui te hantera jusqu'à ta propre mort.


**Titre: **_Malédiction  
><em>**Genre: **_Prose poétique, angst, un peu horreur peut-être.  
><em>**Rating: **_T pour thèmes dérangeants, folie omniprésente, violence plus ou moins explicite, formulations étranges, etc.  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo et Izaya._

**Note: **_Je constate avec étonnement (ou pas) que je suis la première francophone à faire dans le poétique. Eh oui, vous avez bien lu, moi, Kafka Tamura, me lance dans le poétique! Ta da! Bon, maintenant, tempérons un peu: il s'agit de prose poétique ou de poésie en prose (je n'ai jamais su les distinguer). En clair, c'est de la poésie écrite comme un texte suivi, voire un texte narratif. Ce choix s'imposait d'emblée, vu le thème que j'aborde, à savoir la folie. Et pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas tant de celle d'Izaya que de celle de Shizuo. Eh oui, suite à une discussion très inspiratrice avec Mia Suzuki-sama (à qui je dédie par ailleurs cette fic; j'espère que tu l'aimeras, c'est bien grâce à toi que j'ai pu l'écrire), je me suis rendue compte qu'il est plutôt rare que nous puissions observer Shizuo fou dans la fanfiction, simplement parce qu'Izaya est généralement plus enclin à la folie. Alors, voilà, c'est du point de vue de Shizuo et ça raconte un peu comment il pourrait virer fou..._

_Donc, tout cela pour dire que, étant donné que c'est de la poésie, je me suis permis de ne pas respecter plusieurs règles de syntaxe, de ponctuation, de reprise de l'information, etc. C'est voulu et si vous trouvez ça confus, c'est normal! Laissez-vous guider par mes mots, oubliez votre logique, votre raison, laissez vos doutes et vos préjugés derrière vous et essayez d'apprécier ce que vous lisez. Si, après tout cela, vous n'aimez pas ce texte, alors au moins, vous l'aurez apprécier à sa juste valeur._

_Considérant tout cela (j'en ai beaucoup à dire, désolé!), ce n'est pas une histoire Shizayaienne, ni implicitement ni explicitement. Alors, vous, fans finies de yaoi qui ne vivez que d'amour yaoiste et d'eau fraiche, changez de page (à moins que vous ne soyez aussi masochiste que moi, auquel cas vous pouvez rester)!_

_Autre chose, il semblerait qu'Antidote n'aime pas la poésie, parce qu'il a refusé de corriger ce texte (le manque de ponctuation l'a tué je présume), il se pourrait donc qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe ou d'accord. Je me suis relue du mieux que je le pouvais, mais si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me les mentionner!_

_Bonne lecture! J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

* * *

><p><em>« Shizu-chan, je te lance une malédiction. Tu te souviendras toujours de ma silhouette dans ce soleil couchant, de la brise qui souffle sur nous, de ces mots que je te donne. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier mon rire dément qui résonnera lorsque je sauterai, l'éclat de la folie que tu verras dans mes yeux, le sourire qui ornera mes lèvres lors de mes derniers instants. Tu reverras sans cesse mon corps défait sur le sol, ce rouge qui me recouvrira en entier, le saut que je vais faire et que tu ne pourras empêcher. Rien n'y fera, Shizu-chan; plus tu essaieras d'oublier, plus tu t'enfonceras dans ce même souvenir qui te hantera jusqu'à ta propre mort. Je ne te donnerai pas la satisfaction de m'avoir tué de tes propres mains, je ne te laisserai pas te réjouir de ma mort, ni la considérer comme une délivrance. Je ne mourrai pas complètement : j'existerai au travers de toi, dans tes cauchemars, au fond de ta tête. Tu ne verras plus jamais de sang sans songer à moi, tu ne te fâcheras plus jamais sans repenser à moi, tu ne contempleras plus jamais un soleil couchant sans te rappeler mon dernier acte. Considère cette malédiction comme mon cadeau d'adieu, Shizu-chan. »<em>

Je vois rouge, non pas que je sois en colère, non, la colère, je ne la ressens plus depuis longtemps, non, je vois rouge sang, ce liquide qui coule et coule et coule plus encore, ce même liquide qui est nécessaire à la vie mais qui représente la mort, ce même liquide qui s'écoule de mon corps lentement, que je contemple alors qu'il s'étend et tache tout autour, je vois rouge et j'aime ça, je vois rouge et pour une fois la violence n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, la violence m'a complètement quitté le jour où il m'a quitté pour mieux me retrouver, oui, je vois rouge depuis qu'il s'est teint en rouge en entier, depuis qu'il m'a taché indéfiniment de ce même rouge qui le qualifiait tout entier, sa lame qui m'a coupé tant de fois repose dans ma main et son rire résonne au travers de mes cordes vocales, oui, c'est son rire qui résonne au travers de moi, c'est sa folie qui me hante à présent, c'est son être en entier qui a pris possession de mon corps et l'utilise comme bon lui semble, sa lame que j'ai gardée ne me quitte plus et me coupe encore, elle me coupe contre mon gré, mais en fait je le veux, je veux qu'elle me coupe, pour me faire oublier, mais elle me rappelle plus encore alors je coupe plus et me rappelle plus et coupe plus et me rappelle plus, je rêve d'oublier et j'oublie que je rêve, je rêve à lui éveillé et vie en pensant à lui, on me demande si je vais bien et je me demande si j'existe, on me demande si j'ai perdu la raison et je me demande si je l'ai jamais eue, on me demande si je ne devrais pas être enfermé et je réponds que non, je vois rouge et c'est très bien comme ça, je veux voir rouge pour l'oublier, on me confisque sa lame et j'en trouve une autre, on me donne des médicaments et je les vomis, on me regarde avec inquiétude et je ris, on me dit que je devrais coopérer et je le laisse parler à ma place, je le laisse leur expliquer que je vais bien, que tout est beau, que je n'ai pas perdu la raison, que je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille, je lui laisse la parole parce qu'il est meilleur que moi avec les mots, moi je m'enfonce et m'enfonce alors qu'il prend le dessus sur moi, il prend ma place mais je la lui laisse volontiers, je veux l'oublier mais je ne sais plus très bien si je veux vraiment l'oublier ou pas, je cache les cachets sous ma langue et les jette dans la toilette, on s'en rend compte alors on m'attache, mais tout ce que je veux c'est couper, couper encore et encore, tout ce que je veux c'est l'oublier, m'en rappeler, je veux couper pour oublier et me rappeler, laissez-moi me couper, laissez-lui la place et laissez-moi me cacher au plus profond de moi, écoutez-le parler, il incarne la raison que je n'ai jamais eue alors qu'il est ma folie, laissez ma folie me gouverner, laissez-moi voir rouge, je vois rouge et c'est très bien comme ça, laissez couler ce liquide, laissez la vie quitter mon corps comme elle l'a quitté, de toute façon je suis déjà mort avec lui, sur cet édifice, devant ce coucher de soleil, quand il a plongé il m'a pris avec lui, laissez-moi mourir puisque je suis mort de toute façon, sauvez-moi de lui en me laissant mourir, sauvez-moi de son rire qui résonne au travers de moi, sauvez-moi de ce rouge que j'aime et que je ne peux plus supporter, sauvez-moi de sa lame qui me coupe contre ou avec mon gré, mais il ne vous laissera pas faire, je le sais, il veut vivre au travers de moi, il veut usurper mon identité, il veut continuer à vivre ma vie, ne le laissez pas faire, tuez-moi avant qu'il ne réussisse à me battre, tuez-moi avant l'inévitable, on me détache enfin et j'en profite pour mordre, mordre encore plus, et je goute ce sang et je l'aime, je goute le rouge qui me possède, on m'attache encore et soudain je ne sens plus rien, il n'y a plus rien autour de moi, je vois mais je ne vois rien, j'entends mais tout est flou, caché derrière un voile rouge, je vois ses yeux et son sourire, je vois ses lèvres qui me parlent et je n'en peux plus d'entendre sa voix, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tout redevient calme et je regarde autour, je ne reconnais pas la pièce mais il n'y est pas, je ne suis plus attaché, je suis libre de mes mouvements et il m'a enfin quitté, un rire me prend, son rire me prend et je réalise avec épouvante qu'il ne m'a pas quitté, il tient sa lame dans ma main et la lève lentement, un cri d'horreur monte de ma gorge et se transforme en un rire grandiose, époustouflant, un rire qui lui appartient, la lame s'approche de moi et me coupe à nouveau, plus encore, et le rouge me quitte enfin, le rouge me quitte et c'est la vie qui me quitte en même temps, la vie qui lui appartenait déjà au moment où il a prononcé ces mots qui résonnent autour de moi, cette condamnation à mort qu'il m'a lancé en sachant très bien qu'elle lui permettrait de vivre plus longtemps encore, la vie me quitte et pourtant la mort ne vient pas, ma vie me quitte et c'est lui qui la prend définitivement, alors que je disparais et laisse la place à ce rouge qui a toujours été le centre de ma vie, ce rouge qui le représente si bien et qui a toujours été l'annonce de ma disparition.


End file.
